L.E.A.F.
The L.E.A.F., or League of Extraordinary Action Foliage is a secret organization by the plants to take back Zomburbia. It acts as the story mode for the Plant faction. It was first revealed in an ad that appeared in Plants vs. Zombies 2 in March 2015. The L.E.A.F. symbol is also seen on the outfits of all the plant heroes (except for ) in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. L.E.A.F. quest-givers *Agent Citron *Agent Rose *Agent Corn *Dave-bot 3000 *Dave-bot 3000.1 Other L.E.A.F. members *Grumpy Stumpy *The Germinator *Huskie Muskie *Ironball *Frozen Citron *Ice Shroom L.E.A.F. Story Quests Dave-bot 3000 *Grumpy Stumpy - The player must track down Agent Grumpy Stumpy and protect him as they make their way back to the Plant base. You will meet some Browncoats, Coneheads, Bucketheads, and maybe some zombie heroes on the way, but nothing too serious. *Secret Plan Shoes - The player must go to Boney Island in a Garden Ops mission to locate the Secret Plan Shoes. *The Flag of Power - The player must raise the Flag of Power and test it out by defending it from the Zombie horde. If the player successfully completes this quest, the Flag of Power gamemode will be unlocked for you to play as much as you want of it. *Fireworks of the Ancients - The player must go to Zen Peak in a Garden Ops mission and locate the Fireworks of the Ancients from the Zen Sensei. *Boom Tombs - The player must destroy all the tombstones around the Backyard Battleground area with the fireworks they obtained from Zen Peak. *Agents of L.E.A.F. - Dave-bot 3000 will give you the 'Badge of Niceness' and will give you an orb to open a portal that either leads to Agent Citron, Rose or Kernel Corn. Agent Citron *Triangulation Station - The player must deploy several triangulation stations to locate the first bounty while fending off Future Imps, Robo-Zombies, and customized Browncoat Zombies. *Negative Reinforcements - The player must go to Lunar Landing in a Garden Ops mission and must destroy all the robots on it. *Showdown - The player must locate and take down Agent Citron's most wanted bounty (S.H.R.IMP). The player must also free Ironball to help them take down the enemy. *Agents of L.E.A.F. - Agent Citron will present you with the Citron Badge and a chest full of coins and a customization item. He will also give you another orb to open another portal. Agent Rose *The Wand of Sweet Spells - The player must go to Colizeum in a Garden Ops mission and locate the Wand of Sweet Spells from Baron von Bats. *Power & Potential - The player must find Rose in the field and test out the Wand of Sweet Spells. *Well That Escalated Quickly - The player must close the dangerous rifts created by the dark magic of the Wand of Sweet Spells while fighting off non-Goatified Stinky Goats. The player must also fight a Gargoatuar at the end. *Agents of L.E.A.F. - Agent Rose will present you with the Rose Badge and a chest full of coins and a customization item. She will also give you another orb to open another portal. Agent Corn *Plantoon - The player must go to Z-Tech Factory in a Garden Ops mission and locate the intel for the Nuke Juice shipping routes. *Black Husk Down - The player must track down Zomboss' secret shipment of the world's largest bottle of Nuke Juice. *Zero Bark Thirty - The player must provide air support and protect Agent Corn from the skies with the Butterhawk as he plants a miniature Tactical Cuke in the Zombie's base. *Agents of L.E.A.F. - Agent Corn will present you with the Corn Badge and a chest full of coins and a customization item. He will also give you another orb to open another portal. Dave-bot 3000.1 * Happy L.E.A.F. Day - The player must protect several of Crazy Dave's gifts for the L.E.A.F. agents from the Zombies. *Gifts a Plunder - The player must go to Sandy Sands in a Garden Ops mission and must locate Dave-bot 3000.1's stolen gift. *Captain Smasher's Curse - The player must go to Frosty Creek on a Boss Hunt and must track down and vanquish Captain Smasher. *Welcome, Agent! - Dave-bot 3000.1 will officially promote you to the rank of L.E.A.F. Agent and celebrate your accomplishment. *Infinity Time - Dave-bot 3000.1 will send you through a portal into Infinity Time in a large robotic triceratops called the Junkasaurus. If done successfully, the Plant version of Infinity Time will become available to play at any time. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:L.E.A.F.